


Griffin Feathers

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lumity Month 2020, Potions, Studying, Temporary Blindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: Luz knew that she was going to struggle with all 9 of her midterms, so she enlisted the help of her girlfriend to study and make sure she passes! Unfortunately, there is a small mishap when they were studying potions.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198





	Griffin Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> It’s still September 15th where I live so it c o u n t s !

Sept 15th: Studying Together

Due to having 9 different classes to study for, Luz had a lot of work on her hands, especially when midterms were rolling around. Just the thought of doing 9 different tests on the same day put pure fear into Luz’s heart.The thought of failing those 9 tests made her want to hyperventilate and die. 

She definitely needed a study partner, and who better to study with than her girlfriend, who also happens to be the top student! Amity was used to studying for all of the tracks, as she used to learn under Lilith in preparation for joining the emperor’s coven, so why would Luz pick anyone else!

The two sat huddled together in front of a cauldron, preparing to practice potions. It was the simplest track to focus on, after all, as all the human had to do was memorize five different potions and recreate them perfectly during the test. Or at least, it should’ve been the simplest track, had it not been for Luz mixing up the blindness potion and regeneration potion, which then exploded in Amity’s face, turning her vision into a mess of blind spots and fuzz.

“I’m so sorry Amity! I totally forgot that griffin feathers were supposed to go into the regeneration potion, not the blindness one! Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything?” Luz exclaimed, hovering her hands near her girlfriend. 

Amity closed her eyes, a headache already forming from the spots dancing around her eyes, “I need you,” she pointed in the direction that she thought Luz was in, “to figure out how to fix this!” 

Luz reached forward, slowly turning Amity’s body to the right, which was the actual direction that she was in. She was initially pointing at the couch after all. It took all of Luz’s willpower to not giggle. 

Amity’s face went red when she realized that she was facing the wrong direction, and she felt like an absolute idiot for it. “Y-you better find an antidote or I swear on titan, Luz, you will never be seen again.” She stammered, poking Luz’s chest with her index finger for emphasis. 

“Okay okay! I’m sorry mi amor,” Luz said, grabbing Amity’s hand and planting a small kiss onto it, “I promise we’ll get this fixed before the day ends.” 

Amity nodded, her throat going dry at the adorable pet name.

Luz grabbed the potion textbook from Amity’s lap and placed it between them, beginning to flip through the pages in search of an “undo my stupid mistake” potion. She found an internal bleeding potion, a poison potion, a lethargy potion, and even a potion that turned all of your bones into vegetables, but she could not for the life of her find a potion to reverse the accident. 

While she searched, Amity found herself panicking a bit, squeezing Luz’s hand tighter and tighter every time the girl made a frustrated noise. She did not want to spend the rest of her life with spotty vision, doomed to never amount to anything because of this one little mistake. Amity found herself tearing up, but she didn’t allow them to fall. Nothing would be more embarrassing than letting her tears fall for her girlfriend to see. 

Luz felt Amity’s palm grow clammy in fear, and she paused her page flipping to look up at her girlfriend’s face. She saw tears in her unfocused eyes, and a wobbly frown gracing her lips. Luz leaned over and kissed Amity’s temple, running her thumb over Amity’s knuckles and using her other arm to brush away the tears from her arms.

“We’re going to fix this mi amor, and once we do, I promise that I’ll never make a stupid mistake like this ever again!” 

Amity nodded at Luz’s comforting words, leaning her head onto Luz’s shoulders. “Can we study abominations after this? I don’t wanna fail my midterms...” she mumbled. 

Luz let out a giggle squeezing Amity’s hand, “of course we can! Maybe I can learn the glyph to make the abomination juggle. With your help, I’m sure I can figure it out.” 

Amity closed her eyes again, letting out a breath, “okay, just as long as we actually get some studying in.” 

The two spent the entire night in that position, with Luz flipping through page after page of potions. She was eventually able to find a trend amongst most of the potions. Griffin feathers help with healing potions, while snail slime seemed to be in all of the speed potions, and fairy dust contributed to voice altering potions. Amity, meanwhile, fell asleep on Luz’s shoulder, making that entire arm numb with her weight. 

Luz closed the book with a smile, looking at her girlfriend with the softest eyes and the widest smile. Because of the griffin feathers, Luz concluded that the potion’s effects were supposed to wear off overnight, which helped ease her worry and guilt over her mishap. 

Luz kissed the top of Amity’s head in happiness, making the witchling let out a content sigh in her sleep. She was so happy that her girlfriend wouldn’t have spotty vision for the rest of her life. She was also happy that she still got some studying in for her midterms. 

Luz was now positive that she was at least gonna pass the potions track.


End file.
